Aquel hechizo que nos unió
by Yuko-96
Summary: Las hijas de Zeus detestan a los humanos, el desesperado por la actitud de ellas, decidió recurrir a Circe una maga cruel, la cual realizara un hechizo que cambiara la vida de las jóvenes diosas y también la vida de unos cuantos chicos.
1. Prologo

**Holas :D les cuento, he entrado a clases TTOTT y... no tengo imaginación para mis fic - esquina depre - ademas que son muchos, así que los congelare(? por un tiempo, seguire solo con Vacaciones en Chile y este que es un nuevo proyecto, el cual tengo bastante avanzado, cuando termine con alguno seguire con otro y así sucesivamente, terminare todos mis fic si o si, aunque demore pero los terminare... bueno ahora les dejo el mini prologo de esta nueva locura :D**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

El monte Olimpo, es la montaña más alta de Grecia y el Hogar de los dioses griegos, especialmente de Zeus y sus hijas, ellas son unas hermosas muchachas, técnicamente quien las viera diría que son las más hermosas del universo y no era exagerar, ya que de verdad aquellas chicas tenían una belleza inigualable, pero había solo un problema con ellas y era que odiaban a los humanos, ellas los consideraban seres inferiores, seres repugnantes e inservibles, así que Zeus desesperado por el comportamiento de sus hijas decidió recurrir a Circe, una semidiosa y a la vez princesa de la Cólquide; pero se destacaba por ser una maga cruel; ella accedió a la petición de Zeus, pero ese favor traería sus consecuencias, ya que ella pediría algo a cambio.

Después de hablar con Circe, Zeus se marchó bastante satisfecho por la acción que haría aquella maga, él creía que al hacer que sus hijas vivieran como un humano dejarían de sentir eso hacia ellos, pero lo que no sabía Zeus era que Circe había calculado todo, cumpliría con lo que le prometió a Zeus, pero también haría algo para su conveniencia. Necesitaba deshacerse de esas chicas, no le convenía que ellas siguieran siendo diosas, ya que él hombre o más bien dicho el Dios que ella amaba, deseaba desposar a las hijas de Zeus. A sí que sin más demora realizo el hechizo, el cual recayó en aquellas jóvenes, las cuales descansaban plácidamente en sus aposentos.

* * *

**Se que fue corto, pero pronto subiré el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen REVIEW bay saludos y besos! ¡gracias por leer! :3**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Holas :D aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de este fic, aprovecho de informales que actualizare todos los domingos, un domingo Vacaciones en Chile y otro este, el especial lo terminare pronto, bueno, mejor las dejo leer en paz ^^**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5; de los OC solo me pertenece Yuko/Keyla, los demás son de sus correspondientes dueñas.**

* * *

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar todos los cuartos de la mansión Kidou, especialmente el cuarto de Yuuto, quien se encontraba durmiendo junto con algunos de sus amigos, después del entrenamiento habían ido a la casa de Kido, pero se les hiso tarde así que decidieron quedarse a pasar la noche ahí. El primero en despertar fue el dueño de casa, quien pesadamente se levantó y fue al baño, mientras todos dormían plácidamente hasta que…

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Se escuchó un grito desde el baño, rápidamente todos despertaron, estaban medios adormilados así que no veían bien.

-¿Pero qué demonios…? Desde cuando Kidou, esconde a una chica en su baño- Dijo medio dormido Nagumo.

-Quien sabe, es millonario puede tener a quien se le ocurra- Dijo de igual manera Fudo.

-Sera mejor averiguar que sucedió- Dicho eso Fubuki se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño, cuando entro se escuchó otro grito y seguido de eso salen desesperadamente dos chicas del baño, todos las quedaron viendo totalmente sorprendidos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- se atrevió a preguntar Goenji.

-La pregunta aquí es quienes son ustedes- Dijo Kido, quien se había convertido en una chica de cabello negro, liso hasta la cintura ojos cafés claros, mide 1.75, cuerpo bien desarrollado.

-Toda esta perfección corresponde a Atsuya- Dijo el peli rosa mientras sonreía con arrogancia, luego hecho un vistazo a su perfecta persona y se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle él ahora era una joven de cabello lacio hasta la cintura de color café claro, flequillo cubriéndole la frente, tez blanca, de ojos azul cielo, y es de estatura baja para su edad.

-Un momento… Todos son chicas- Dijo bastante alarmado Fubuki, quien ahora era una muchacha de cabellos largo hasta las rodillas, el cerquillo le tapa ligeramente el ojo izquierdo, ojos morados con celeste. Piel clara, un poco baja para su edad, y bien desarrollada.

-¡¿Pero cómo rayos sucedió esto?!- Exclamo bastante desconcertado Hiroto quien se había convertido en una chica de cabellos blanco hasta los tobillos, ojo derecho verde con celeste y ojo izquierdo morado con celeste. Su altura está bien para su edad y está bien desarrollada. Se tapa el ojo derecho con un mechón como kazemaru.

-Ahora soy niña- Dijo Toramaru mientras lloraba a cascaditas, él se había convertido en una joven de cabello color chocolate, ojos verdes, delgada, muy pequeña y tez blanca.

-Cálmate Toramaru, todos estamos igual- Dijo bastante confundido Goenji, quien era una muchacha que tiene un largo cabello negro con reflejos blancos, sus ojos son grises claros tirando para blanco, mide 1.70 y tiene un cuerpo bastante desarrollado.

-¡Les dije que no molestaran a aquella vieja loca! ¡Era bruja!- Grito de los más desesperado Fudo, quien ahora se veía como una chica de cabellos color negro, con dos mechas de color azul que caen por sus hombros, brillantes ojos azules y de piel morena.

-¡Tú fuiste el que molesto a esa señora!- Exclamo de los más enojado Afuro, quien era una joven de 1,70 y el cabello café-cobrizo con las puntas naranjas y moradas y está entre lacio y ondulado desmechado hasta la mitad de la espalda bien desarrollada, de piel clara, ojos grandes café que si se enoja se tornan rojos, tiene un tatuaje de ouroboros en el hombro izquierdo en la espalda, y una marca con forma de pequeña estrella al final del ojo derecho.

-¡SE PUEDEN CALLA! ¡ME HAN DESPERTADO!- Grito sumamente furioso Midorikawa mientras se destapaba, todos o ahora todas lo miraban sorprendido, el chico arqueo una ceja y se miró a sí mismo, para darse cuenta de que ahora era una muchacha de estatura media, tiene el cabello castaño con varios mechones color morado oscuro, ojos color verde esmeralda y piel pálida, algo menos que Hiroto, bastante desarrollada para su edad. **(N/A: no me vengare querida Nao-chan, no es de mi estilo… olvídalo si lo es, pero te salvaste esta vez).**

-Son todos desesperantes- Dijo bastante irritado Suzuno quien ahora era una joven que tiene el cabello negro, ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos son verdes y tiene una mirada dulce y sus facciones son finas, sus mejillas son levemente rosas. Es de tez blanca y de buena estatura. Su cuerpo es de buenas curvas sin exagerar.

-¡Mejor se callan todos! ¡Me desesperan!- Grito desesperadamente Nagumo, quien ahora era una chica alta, con un cuerpo muy desarrollado; con cabellos largos que le llegaban hasta la cintura, rizados y de color castaño oscuro, ojos de color verde oscuro y tez blanca como porcelana.

Todos los chicos se miraron entre ellos, y sin previo aviso se lanzaron contra Nagumo y ahí comenzó una pelea entre todos o todas, con arañazos, jalones de cabello, mordidas por parte de Midorikawa y un sinfín de daños físicos.

* * *

En el olimpo, el hogar de los dioses, se encontraban las hijas de Zeus durmiendo en su aposento, poco a poco fueron despertando, cuando finalmente despertaron todas, se miraron entre ellas para darse los buenos días, pero al mirarse se dieron cuenta de algo malo, algo muy malo para ellas.

-Pe-pero ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estamos así?- Pregunto de lo más confundida Aniela, quien ahora era un chico que tiene el cabello rubio de forma puntiaguda, en la parte de adelante se le puede ver 5 mechones grandes sobresalientes, sus cejas son muy delgadas con un estilo de rayo, sus ojos son castaños, profundos y brillosos, su piel canela y es de estatura media.

-Esta no soy yo- Dijo bastante alarmada Hera, ella se había convertido en un chico, de ojos rojos, tez normal y cabello con rastas amarrado en una coleta alta.

-So-somos chicos- dijo muy preocupada Effie, quien ahora era un chico que tiene el cabello de color negro con estilo puntiagudo y en el centro de la frente lleva un mechón caído, sus cejas son finas de color negro, tiene los ojos brillosos de color verde oscuro.

-Es mucho peor, somos humanos- Dijo de lo más preocupada Artemisa quien tenía la apariencia de un chico de tez blanca, cabello con puntas de color plateado y ojos grises. **(N/A: es decir perfectamente perfecto(? *¬*)**

-¡Somos Chicos Humanos!- Dijo Atenea mientras lloraba a cascaditas, ella ahora era un chico su cabello es rojo y tiene 2 mechones que sobresalen hacia los lados, su piel es muy pálida y sus ojos verdes.

-¡¿Pero qué fue lo que paso?!- Pregunto desesperadamente Kairos, quien ahora era un chico semi-calvo, con un mohicano en la cabeza de color marrón y con los bordes gris, piel de tono vainilla y ojos verde oscuro.

-Ni idea, pero quiero mi cuerpo- Dijo cabizbaja Afrodita quien ahora era un chico de tez blanca, cabello con puntas de color rosa palido y ojos grises.

-Debemos preguntarle a vuestro padre- Dijo Tanae, ella se había convertido en un chico que tiene el cabello largo de color oro brillante, sus ojos son negros con las pupilas de color rojo vino, su color de piel es blanca, sus cejas son finas de color negra, sus pestañas son muy finas y poco notables, es de estatura mediana y además tiene una raya negra en cada ojo.

-Sí, seguramente él sabrá que hacer- Afirmo Ariadna, quien ahora era un chico que tiene el cabello de color gris débil casi albino, sus ojos son de color azul zafiro claro y opaco, sus cejas son finas de color gris suave casi albino, es de estatura normal y su color de piel es morena suave a punto de vainilla.

-¿Qué hacemos con esas dos?- Dijo Artemisa mientras apuntaba a dos bultos(? Tapados con las sabanas.

-Hay que dejarlas ahí, ellas verán que hacen- Dijo Effie, y así todas las jóvenes con cuerpo de hombre, se marcharon de la habitación, dejando a esos dos bultos solos.

* * *

Los chicos habían terminado su pelea, se encontraban todos tirados en el piso muy cansados; cada uno pensaba en el problema que estaban ¡tenían cuerpos de mujeres! Oh Dios… decían ellos en su mente, ¿Qué demonios harían? Lo mejor sería darse un baño y pedir ayuda, un momento… ¿darse un baño? ¡Tenían cuerpo de mujer! No eran tan pervertidos como para hacer eso… algunos.

-¿Qué haremos?- Pregunto de lo más normal Goenji, quien ya había asimilado todo el suceso.

-Lanzarnos de un 5° piso- Dijo sin animo alguno Kido.

-Tú casa solo tiene 3 pisos- Dijo de igual manera Toramaru.

-Oh sí, es verdad, que pobre soy-

-Lo mejor será buscar ayuda- Sugirió de mala gana Fubuki.

-¿A quién?- Pregunto con bastante desinterés Hiroto.

-Yo sé- Respondió Fudo con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿A quién?- Pregunto con ilusión Atsuya.

-Tengo mis contactos-

-Esperemos que esos contactos sirvan- Dijo en un suspiro Afuro.

-Viniendo de Fudo nos causaran más problemas- Dijo con desinterés Suzuno.

-Y si… ¿comemos helado?- Pregunto inocentemente Midorikawa.

-¡No! ¡Tengo problemas mucho más graves y tú quieres comer helado!- Dijo de lo más enojado Nagumo.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- Pregunto Hiroto.

-¡Como este cabello! ¡No lo resisto, se me va a la cara!- Dijo Nagumo mientras trataba de quitarse el cabello de la cara, Hiroto y Suzuno se miraron, luego de eso apareció una sonrisa malvada en sus rostros, se acercaron poco a poco hacia Nagumo, mientras este tragaba saliva en seco. Minutos después se podía apreciar que el largo y rizado cabello del ex tulipán se encontraba atado en dos coletas altas.- Sentí eso como un ultraje- Dijo el chico mientras lloraba a cascaditas.

-Eso te pasa por moverte tanto- Dijo Hiroto entre risillas, pero finalmente todos estallaron en carcajadas, ya que jamás pensaron ver a don ego tan adorable.

-¡Cállense!-

-Basta, ahora debemos arreglar este asunto- Dijo de lo más serio Goenji.

-Fudou, llévanos con tu contacto- Le dijo Kido.

-Perfecto, vamos- Y así todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, menos Fubuki.

-Etto… ¿iremos así?- Dijo el chico, todos se miraron y se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de que sus pijamas ahora les quedaban grandes y que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación.

-¿Qué sugieren?- Pregunto Nagumo.

-Tengo algo de ropa de Haruna, espérenme un momento- Dicho eso, Kido se fue del lugar dejando a todos esperando, al rato regreso con un montón de ropa y zapatos; repartió todo a cada uno.- Bien, deberán usar su propia ropa interior-

-¿Y para arriba?- Pregunto inocentemente Toramaru.

-Podemos vendarnos- Dijo Afuro y así comenzaron todos a vendarse y a vestirse.

-Perfecto chicos, es hora de irnos- Dijo de lo más contento Nagumo.

-¡SI!- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, para luego marcharse de la mansión Kido.

* * *

Aquellos bultos comenzaron a moverse poco a poco, luego de un momento se destaparon aun adormecidas, se miraron entre ellas y bostezaron, frotaron sus ojos y se volvieron a mirar bien esta vez, hubo un largo silencio hasta que ambas hijas de Zeus estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Jajaja eres un hombre!- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.- ¿Qué? ¡Tú eres el hombre aquí! ¡Oh oh!

-¡¿Qué demonio paso?!- Exclamo Amalia, quien ahora era un chico de cabello verde y amarrado en una coleta, dos mechones que salen por sobre sus orejas; sus ojos son negros, estatura mediana y su piel es de color vainilla.

-¡Ni idea! ¡Pero esto es malo!- Grito desesperada Keyla, quien se había convertido en un chico que es de estatura media, delgado y tiene el cabello rojo alborotado con tres mechones prominentes parados que se asemejan a un tulipán o una flama y los ojos color ámbar.

-Jajaja cabeza de tulipán- Se burló Amalia.

-¡Calla helado parlante!- Contraataco Keyla.

-Quiero helado- Dijo la chica haciendo un puchero.

-Y yo mi cuerpo- Dijo de igual manera.

-No me simpatizas-

-Ni tú a mí-

-Mala madre-

-No soy tu madre-

-Si lo fueras hubiera muerto-

-Morirás ahora-

-Veamos quien muere primero- Dicho eso ambas chicas se pusieron a pelear, claro más bruscamente ya que ahora tenían cuerpo de hombre. Pasado un rato llegan las demás chicas y pueden ver a ambas en el piso bastante cansadas, al parecer la pelea ya se había detenido.

-¿Y a ustedes que les paso?- Pregunto Aniela.

-wiuasnhkajsnjaksnasknaskjks- Dijeron ambas chicas ya que tenían una almohadas en la cara.

-Otra vez pelearon- Dijo Kairos negando con la cabeza.

-Sera mejor que se vistan, haremos un horrendo viaje- Les dijo Afrodita.

-¿Dónde?- Pregunto Amalia levantándose de golpe.

-¿Con que ropa?- Dijo Keyla de imitando a la chica.

-Tomen- Dijo Atenea lanzándoles ropa a ambas.

-Iremos al mundo de los humanos- Bufó Tanae.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que oyeron, ahora vístanse- Y así todas las chicas se vistieron con ropa de humanos y de hombre; cuando terminaron se dirigieron donde su padre Zeus, quien las miro apenado y seguido de eso las mando al mundo de los humanos, donde les esperarían varias sorpresas.

* * *

**Bueno, eso a sido todo, espero que les haya gustado :3 ¡Dejen REVIEW! *O***

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Lo contino?**

**¿Cual sera el contacto de Fudo?**

**¿Nagumo se quedara con las coletas?**

**¿Le darán helado a Mido?**

**¿Habra sido Circe quien hizo eso?**

**Ahora que las chicas son humanos, ¿dejaran de tener esos pensamientos hacia ellos?**

**¿Me regalan un tulipán rojo? (la flor, no Nagumo :3)**

**Eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo bay saludos y besos! ¡gracias por leer!**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Yuko: si, se que soy una perdida, que no he actualizado en muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo y esas cosas, pero tengo mis motivos! QwQ**

**Ryu: excusas, excusas~**

**Yuko: ¡¿quien demonios te dejo entrar a mi casa?!**

**Ryu: tu mamá, me quiere más que a ti~**

**Yuko: baboso ¬¬ bueno, como les decía lo que sucede es que este año comencé a estudiar mi especialidad técnica, y eso me demanda demasiado tiempo, ya que son solo dos años y el otro doy la prueba de selección universitaria y eso, por eso debo tener buenas notas este año para pasar sin dificultad alguna la carrera... en síntesis son los estúpidos estudios QwQ**

**Ryu: si, ahora sigo yo por que se tiene que ir a leer el libro~**

**Yuko: :okay: - se larga a leer - **

**Ryu: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no le pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5, si le perteneciera a esa loca - apuntándola en su esquinita depre leyendo - habría puro Yaoi... ._. ahora el capitulo e.e**

* * *

Un grupo de hermosas chicas caminaban tranquilamente por la ciudad, o eso era lo que trataban de aparentaban, pero se notaba de que estaban bastantes incomodas, ya que todos los hombres que se encontraban les gritaban cosas…. Pervertidas.

-Pero qué demonios le pasa a estos pervertidos- Dijo bastante furioso Goenji.

-Pareciera como si nuca hubieran visto a un grupo de chicas- Dijo bastante extrañado Kido.

-Lo que yo digo es que jamás habían visto a un grupo de chicas tan hermosas- Dijo de lo más calmado Nagumo, a lo que todos se le quedaron viendo raro.- ¿Qué? Pero si lo somos

-Vemos que ya te acostumbraste al cuerpo- Dijo Fubuki con una gota recorriéndole la cabeza.

-No, solo es que hay que sacarle provecho- Respondió Nagumo, mientras veía un papel.  
-¿Qué es un **café con piernas***?- Pregunto inocentemente Toramaru mientras también leía aquel papel.  
-¿Café con piernas? Nagumo no pensaras en…- Dijo bastante alarmado Hiroto.

-Já! Es una buena idea, necesito dinero extra- Dijo Fudo ubicándose al lado de Nagumo.

-Mmm… es tentador- Dijo Atsuya con una mano en el mentón.

-¡Vamos, únete al lado oscuro~! ¡Sabemos que quieres~!- Canturriaron Fudo y Nagumo al mismo tiempo.  
-Bueno ya, me convencieron- Dijo el ex peli rosa mientras se colocaba al lado de los dos chicos… chicas.  
-Que fácil eres Atsuya, que fácil eres- Dijo Afuro mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
-Y que lo digas, ahora tenemos 3 que se meterán en problemas- Suspiro resignado Suzuno.

-¡Yo venderé helado!- Grito Midorikawa desde el otro extremo de la acera, frente a una heladería y con un cartelito en mano que decía "se busca señorita para que sea vendedora".

-Todos felices… ahora ¡vamos por trabajo!- Exclamo de los más feliz Nagumo entrando al local junto con los demas.

-Pe-pero…- Dijo Goenji con una venita en la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, saldrán en 3… 2… 1…- Conto Kido y al terminar se pudo apreciar a los chicos… o… chicas saliendo del local y Midorikawa dirigiéndose a su lado.- no les dieron el trabajo… ¿Verdad?

-No- Respondieron los cuatro chicos.  
-No tienen identidad ¿verdad?-  
-No-  
-Por eso debemos apresurarnos de ir con mi contacto- Dijo desesperadamente Fudo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la ribera del rio, exactamente en un lugar muy alejado de toda persona, un destello blanco se vio. Acto seguido un grupo de muchachos apareció.

-Me he quedado ciega- Dijo Aniela mientras se refregaba los ojos.

-Ciego, ahora te has quedado ciego- Dijo Hera mientras pestañaba varias veces.

-Ciego o ciega ahora da igual- Reprocho Kazumi mientras miraba hacia todos lados bastante desorientada.

-Etto… ¿en qué lugar estamos?- Pregunto bastante preocupada Artemisa.

-Se supone que estamos en Japón- Dijo Atenea mirando a su alrededor.

-Exactamente en la ciudad de Inazuma- Dijo Kairos mientras leía un cartel.

-¿Acá estarán nuestros cuerpos?- Pregunto bastante esperanzada Afrodita.

-Es lo más probable, debemos buscarlos- Dijo bastante seria Tanae.

-Sera bastante difícil, es una ciudad grande- Dijo Aria con un eje de tristeza.

-O tal vez no… allá Keyla me está arrastrando- Dijo Amalia apuntando hacia un lugar en donde se veía a Nagumo arrastrando a Midorikawa, atrás de ellos venían los demás chicos.

-Wow fue más fácil de lo que pensé…- Dijo Keyla, seguido de eso todas se miraron entre sí.

-¡Somos nosotras!- Gritaron alarmadas todas al mismo tiempo, pero cuando reaccionaron los chicos ya no estaban ni cerca.

-Joooo los perdimos- Dijo Keyla llorando a cascaditas, mientras las demás chicas suspiraban resignadas.

* * *

-¿Falta mucho?- Pregunto un ya cansado Goenji.

-Sí, ya me canse- Dijo fastidiado Kido.

-¡Tengo hambre!- Dijo Toramaru tirándose al piso.

-Deberías ponerte de pie Toramaru- Dijo Fubuki dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Estamos cerca Fudo?- Pregunto Hiroto quien al igual que el resto estaba cansado.

-Solo pasar por la puerta que está a tu espalda y listo- Respondió Fudo.

-¡Al fin!- Exclamo Atsuya con lagrimitas en los ojos y entrando desesperadamente al local.

-Entonces entremos nosotros también- Dijo Afuro entrando al local, seguido de los demás chicos.

-¿Qué clase de lugar es este?- Pregunto Suzuno mirando hacia todos lados.

-Hay muchas armas… y nada de helado- Dijo cabizbajo Midorikawa.

-¿Y dónde está tú contacto Fudo?- Pregunto Nagumo mientras husmeaba entre las armas que se encontraban ahí.

-Pues… debería estar aquí… un momento lo llamare…-

-Está bien-

-¡Dax ¿Dónde demonios estás?!- Comenzó a gritar Fudo por el local, a lo que todos se cayeron de espaldas.

-Okey… pensé que sería con un teléfono- Dijo Goenji con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡¿Y gastar mis hermosos minutos en él?! ¡Jamás!-

-Está bien… ¿Pero en que podrá ayudarnos él?- Pregunto un poco dudoso Kido.

-Pues… les puedo dar armas y todo lo ilegal que quieran mis hermosas damas- Dijo una voz desconocida perteneciente a un hombre que salía de una puerta.- Mi nombre es Dax

-Hasta que apareces- Dijo Fudo acercándose a él.

-¿Me buscabas preciosa?-

-No me digas así, soy Fudo-

-¿Fudo? Que yo recuerde él no tenía esas curvas y… -

-¡Calla pervertido!-

-Bien, bien ahora dime ¿qué te trae aquí "Fudo"?-

-Pues… como veras… ¡Somos chicas!-

-Mmm… ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-

-¿Tienes idea de por qué pudo haberse producido?-

-La mera verdad es que no-

-Gracias por la ayuda-

-¡De nada! naaa… enserio no sé a qué se debe, pero puedo ayudarlos el tiempo en que estén así…-

-¿Y qué harías por nosotros?-

-Les puedo dar identificaciones falsas y…-  
-¡Hecho!- Gritaron Nagumo, Atsuya, Fudo y Midorikawa al mismo tiempo.

-Lo sigo diciendo, son muy fáciles…- Dijo Afuro mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Yo seré modelo…

-¿Qué? Oye estábamos hablando de que aquello estaba mal y tú te vas a meter de modelo- Le reprendió Hiroto.

-¡Entonces yo quiero ser actriz!- Grito de lo más alegre Toramaru.

-Neee Toramaru, no creo que sea buena idea- Dijo Fubuki con una gotita recorriéndole la sien.

-No importa lo que digan, yo quiero trabajar- Sentencio Atsuya cruzado de brazos.

-Son unos idiotas, yo no me hare responsable de nadie- Dijo bastante fastidiado Suzuno.

-Pues… yo venderé helado- Dijo Midorikawa con una mirada bastante sospechosa.

-¿Venderás o te lo comerás?- Pregunto Nagumo alzando una ceja.

-Da igual, para mi es lo mismo- Respondió de lo más despreocupado Midorikawa, haciendo que todos se cayeran de espaldas.

-Bien, aquí tengo todo lo necesario- Dijo Dax llegando a sus espaldas.

-¿Eh? ¿En qué momento desapareciste?- Pregunto bastante confundido Goenji.

-Cuando apareció la actriz, bueno pero el hecho es que tengo toda la documentación correspondiente para que sobrevivan, se las daré… tú serás Hikari Daidouji- Dijo Dax mientras le entregaba la documentación a Goenji.- tú serás Valen Mizukoshi- Dijo entregándole todo a Kido.- Haber tú eres Kazumi Yoshida- Dijo mientras le entregaba los documentos a Toramaru.- Bien, ahora eres Daniel le black- Le entrego los documentos a Fubuki.- Tú eres…. Gabriel le black… - Dijo entregandole los papeles a Hiroto.

-Un momento, ¿por qué ellos el mismo apellido?- Pregunto curiosamente Atsuya.  
-Por qué son muy parecidas…- Le respondió de lo más tranquilo Kido.

-Exacto… ahora sigamos, tú serás Shion Kishimoto…- Dijo mientras miraba a Fudo y le entregaba los papeles.-Tú… haber… tú eres Lía Takanashi- Le entrego los documentos a Atsuya.- Bien, ahora eres Alejandra Ryusaki- Dijo pasándole todo a Afuro.- Tú pequeño inquieto eres Naomi Akatsuki- Dijo mientras le pasaba los papeles a Midorikawa.- Y finalmente… tú eres Yuko Fujiwara- Menciono mientras le entregaba los documentos a Nagumo, terminado todo ese proceso suspiro aliviado y miro a todos los presentes.- Bien mis hermosas chicas, eso fue todo

-¡No nos digas así joder!- Reclamo Fudou, luego se dio media vuelta y vio por la ventana a Kazemaru, pero este estaba bastante raro, ya que no mostraba su rostro y la ropa le quedaba bastante suelta; al notar que Fudo lo miraba atentamente todos voltearon y lo pudieron ver.- Dax, ve preparando una identidad más por favor  
-Sera~ - Canturrio el hombre para luego irse hacia otra sala.  
-¿Por qué? ¡Pero si es Kazemaru-sempai!- Exclamo alegre Toramaru, mientras corría en su encuentro.- ¡Kazemaru-sempai!- Grito Toramaru al estar cerca, el nombrado al escucharlo se tensó y se paralizo, mientras tanto todos llegaban al lugar.  
-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto nervioso y el chico y cargando la voz.

-Ya sabemos que sucede, voltéate, acaso no notas nuestras voces- Dijo de lo más calmado Fudo.

-¡¿Chicos?!- Exclamo muy sorprendido el velocista mientras se volteaba y dejaba ver a una hermosa chica de cabello de un color azul claro hasta la cintura y fleco completo, tez pálida y ojos de un rojo carmesí, es un poco más alta que las chicas de su edad pero no mucho y tiene un cuerpo desarrollado, tiene un tatuaje de una manzana mordida en el lado derecho del cuello y bajo la manzana se encuentra el texto I am the apple of discord (soy la manzana de la discordia).

-¡A ti también te paso!- Gritaron todos los presentes bastantes sorprendidos.

-¡Sí!- Exclamo Kazemaru llorando a cascaditas.

-Aquí tienes- Dijo Dax quien llegaba al lado de Kazemaru con unos documentos.- Es tu identificación, ahora eres Midori Kanu

-¿Eh?- Musito el ex peli-azul mientras recibía aquellos papeles.

-Neee es una identificación, que confirma que existes…- Dijo de lo más calmado Fudo.

-Exacto, ahora se me largan porque quiero dormir- Dijo Dax apuntando hacia la calle, y así todos los chicos con cara de ":okay:" se fueron de frente del local.

* * *

-Nos perdimos~- Canturrio Aniela mientras miraba para todos lados.

-Sí, y a nuestros cuerpos también- Dijo resignada Hera.

-Tan solo nos vimos por unos instantes- Dijo cabizbaja Effie.

-Neee animo chicas, ya nos encontraremos- Dijo Artemisa mientras trataba de animar a todas.

-Lo más probable es que se violaron nuestros cuerpos- Dijo de lo más tranquila Atenea.

-¿Tú crees? ¡No, no quiero eso!- Dijo desesperada Kairos.

-¡Atenea, no digas eso mujer!- Le regaño Afrodita.

-Lo más probable es que andemos por aquí cerca- Dijo Tanae mientras buscaba con la mirada, de repente escucharon un golpe, y al voltearse pudieron apreciar a Amalia y Keyla aplastadas por un chico de cabello celeste y con un mechón que le tapa el ojo izquierdo.

-¡¿Están bien?!- Exclamaron todas mientras se dirigían hacia las aplastadas.

-No respiro- Se quejó como pudo Amalia.

-Veo la luz- Dijo Keyla mientras estiraba un brazo hacia el más allá.

-Oh~ gracias mortales por amortiguar mi caída- Agradeció el chico desconocido, pero al escuchar eso todas se sorprendieron.

-Un momento… eso sonó a lo que diría…- Dijo Aria bastante sorprendida.

-¡Karissa!- Exclamaron todas de lo más sorprendidas.

-Sí, soy yo… ¿y ustedes son psicópatas?-

-No, somos tus hermanas…- Dijo a duras penas Amalia.

-Las cuales están siendo aplastadas- Dijo de igual manera Keyla.

-¡Chicas! Bueno… ahora chicos, lo siento- Dijo Karissa mientras se levantaba.

-Y nosotras que pensábamos que te habías salvado- Dijo Keyla mientras se ponía de pie.

-Pues… parece que no, papá me mando por mi cuerpo-

-Todas estamos igual, debemos buscarlo juntas-

-Sera mejor apresurarnos chicas- Les dijo Aniela.

-¡Si, vamos!- Exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Ryu: que asco de capitulo**

**Yuko: ¡te callas! - le da con un plato en la cabeza - antes de seguir leyendo mi sexy libro - notese el sarcasmo - les diré que...**

**Café con piernas*: _es un local creado en Chile, es una especie de cafetería donde se destaca que en vez de mozos hay camareras con una mínima cantidad de ropa._**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo unas preguntitas~**

**¿Atsuya, Nagumo y Fudo podrán trabajar en el café con piernas?**

**¿Midorikawa ira a trabajar o comer a la heladería? **

**¿Alguno más buscara un trabajo "interesante"?**

**¿Las hijas de Zeus volverán a ver a sus cuerpos?**

**¿Lograran algún día verse todos frente a frente?**

**¿Me dejan un review? QwQ**

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado... aunque sea un poco de esta cosa y que me perdonen la demora ya no les daré una fecha de actualización, ya que no se cuando tendré tiempo, bueno sin más me despido... ¡Bay saludos y besos! ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
